Sick and In-Training
by The Princess of Stars
Summary: *Companion fic to 'Olaball Aftermath'* Everyone enjoys a good snow day, especially in a city in which it never snows! But maybe Elena finds out the hard way that taking her time to get back to the castle and put on something warmer might have been a smart choice. Good thing that Gabe is always there to help and take care of her when she needs him.


**Fanfiction requested by Gummybear1178!**

 **My own Fanfiction timeline:**

 **1)Olaball Aftermath  
2)Dating In The Rough** **3)The Princess's Knight  
4)Prince Not-So-Charming  
5)My Fair Elena  
** **6)Sick In-Training**

* * *

 **Sick In-Training**

"SNOW DAY EVERYONE!" the crown princess shouted waltzing around in the snow. Perhaps Mateo and his apprentice having just vanquished a water spirit wasn't so bad, after all. People came out of their homes in warmer clothes and immediately started playing the in the snow. Mateo was building a snowman with little Olivia, his apprentice and Elena was dancing around with the people and kids that had made their way out into the snow; most of them seeing the snow for the first time ever in their life.

Elena was not surprised when she saw the royal carriage make it's was down and Isabel running out with some weird tool invention of hers. Elena didn't think twice to run to her little sister as she called her name, and pick her up to spin her around in the snow. Their grandparents made their way out of the carriage as well, both wearing something warmer as they looked out in amazement and enjoyed the snow. Even Esteban had come along, as usual exaggerating everything and dressing up like if there were a blizzard and not soft snow falling. Naomi and her family had joined them soon enough, the two teenagers and little princess joining the wizard and his apprentice in their snowman creation.

Chaos. That was the one word to describe it, but a happy chaos, one that brought warm smiles to everybody's faces. Elena was trying to make a snow statue with Naomi and Mateo, while Isabel had gone to play with Olivia and her best friend Cristina, along with Quique and Amara, who had joined the snow party as well. Elena was missing just one face, but swallowed the frown on her face as she knew that the one person missing was either on his day duty or already catching up on his sleep. Elena hadn't seen Gabe that morning and afternoon. Apparently, in case his dislike for them being together hadn't been clear, Esteban had put him on a full-night patrol throughout the whole week, so that Gabe would be exhausted enough not to go see her and stay at the barracks to catch on his sleep. Elena smiled little thinking that once again her cousin had underestimated her and her Lieutenant.

Gabe always made time for her and Elena didn't mind staying up a little later so that he could drop into her room to give her a goodnight kiss, before continuing his patrol. Twice that week she had been the one who had shooed him away to go catch up on his sleep. It was nice to know that at least last night it had been his last extra full-night patrol and things were going to get back to normal. Still, she would have loved to spend the first and probably only time it snowed in Avalor City with him. Elena sighed and kept on making the snowman with her friends.

"Elena, sometimes you speak too soon" Naomi said with a smirk.

"I didn't say anything" Elena replied, looking at her too soon.

"We're your friends, we know when something's up. You'd like to spend this snow day with Gabe, too" Mateo pointed out with a smile. Elena blushed a little embarrassed. She didn't want them to think that she didn't enjoy their company.

"Yeah, but it's fine, really. You're my friends and I like spending time with you two. Gabe and I will have other special days" she said.

"Once again, you speak too soon" Naomi said with a smile. Elena raised an eyebrow. Naomi just motioned with her head to look behind her. Elena turned around and there he was: Fuego whinnying as Gabe halted him and dismounted his steed, his eyes immediately searching for her. A bright smile appeared on Elena's face as she looked at her friends, almost asking for permission. Mateo and Naomi chuckled at her attempt to contain her excitement.

"What are you waiting for? Go to him! – Go! Go! Go!" Naomi and Mateo said in unison, giving her encouraging pushes for her to get up. Elena immediately got back on her feet and saw that Gabe's lips had turned into a bright smile as her saw her and made his way to her. Elena jogged to him and hopped up in his arms as she felt his hands go on her waist to pick her up. He closed his strong arms around her legs, hoisting her up as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders for support as he spun her around, the both of them laughing.

"I thought you were at the barracks! You were exhausted last night" Elena said.

"And miss out on probably the only snow day in the history of Avalor City with you? Not a chance!" Gabe said, looking up at her with a smile. He'd really do anything for her. Elena smiled and leaned down to kiss him, as Gabe met her half way capturing her lips with his, gently letting her slide back with her feet on the ground. Mateo and Naomi watched from afar with a smile on their faces.

"Aww…" Naomi cooed.

"I have to say, they _do_ look cute" Mateo said.

"You still owe me five pesos, De Alva" Naomi pointed out, her voice and eyes changing completely. Mateo grunted, his hopes of Naomi having forgotten about their bet completely gone. He put a hand in his pocket and begrudgingly gave the smirking blonde her five pesos. Naomi jiggled the coins in her hand triumphantly.

"I love making business with you, my dear royal wizard!" she said placing the money in her pocket.

"Who knew Naomi Turner was a gambler at 16" Mateo teased. Naomi fell silent, for a moment with her lips in a mischievous smile and knowing eyes.

"Mateo, please…" she started "You should know by now that betting with you is not gambling, it's an _investment_ " she said. Mateo grunted in response, not happy with the sad truth. They both looked to their friends, they weren't kissing anymore, but were saying something to each other still with their arms locked in an embrace. They waited for them to join them and finish the snowman as they watched Gabe say something that made Elena break into a huge grin, say something that looked like a positive response and take Gabe's face in her hands to kiss him.

"Okay, this is taking too long" Naomi told the wizard impatiently and stood up "HEY GUYS! ENOUGH WITH THE PDA!" Naomi yelled at the couple, making them break apart and attracting a few curious eyes.

"Naomi!" Mateo scolded.

"You can make-out all you want later! Now come help us build this snowman" Naomi said. Mateo face-palmed shaking his head, feeling bad for his friends. Elena and Gabe chuckled a little embarrassed, but jogged to them hand in hand and getting back to the snowman. Elena didn't notice Naomi nudge Mateo and give him a look as the wizard grabbed Gabe by the elbow and the two went looking for twigs to make the snowman's arms, leaving the girls alone.

"So, what did Gabe tell you that made you so happy?" Naomi asked Elena who blushed a bit, but didn't hold back the smile anyway.

"He asked me on a proper first date" Elena admitted. Naomi smiled happily for her friend and gave her a hug. Then a snowball hit Elena straight behind her head and ice trickled down her back into her dress. The brunette gasped at the sudden coldness and turned around. Gabe was looking at her mischievously, then another snowball hit Naomi in the face. Elena grabbed some snow and shaping it into a ball, she dodged the second one Gabe threw at her and hit him in the face. It was then that a snowball fight broke loose.

* * *

Crown Princess Elena Castillo Flores was not feeling so well. That morning she had woken up with a runny nose and was constantly blowing it in a tissue. She thought that it had been yesterday's snow day. She had been caught unprepared, but didn't think for a moment to go get something warmer at the palace and come back. She hated having a runny nose, but eventually it was going to pass in a day. Her grandparents had agreed with her and dismissed the problem seeing Elena being lively and active as usual, the only thing they suggested her was not to go outside in her usual dress and put something on.

That day she was exceptionally happy. Even though she wasn't sure he could physically do it because of all the extra work Esteban had given him, Gabe had promised her that he was going to finally take her out on their proper first date. That was reason enough for Elena to immediately get to work for the day and finish everything she had to do so that no one could tell her anything to keep her at the palace instead of going out with Gabe.

The day was turning into a nightmare, especially when she didn't follow her grandparent's advice of putting something on if she was to go outside, thinking they were just being the typical extra cautious grandparents. There was still a small chill outside. Now her throat was starting to sore and her nose was not getting any better, if anything it was getting worse, aggravating her throat even more since she was now basically breathing through her mouth instead of her nose. It was then that she knew that she had a cold. When she got back to the palace and went into her room to get some paper work done, she let out her first sneeze.

"I hate colds…" she grumbled under her breath, getting a tissue. Realization dawned upon her that her grandparents and Esteban were surely not letting her go out if they thought she was sick. She went on with her work, but things were getting worse as she felt a sharp pain in her temple and some dizziness, not to mention her, sore throat and runny nose. She didn't like this, she hated colds. Those symptoms though, looked more like a fever. She was _not_ going to let a stupid fever ruin her date with Gabe. With that set on her mind, she got back to work immediately. Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Knock knock" Elena recognized the voice and a smile came up on her face.

"Come in" she said and Gabe's face popped through the door with a smile, then he entered her room closing the door behind him and making his way to her. He halted his pace for a moment when Elena turned around to look at him.

"You don't look too good" he said, studying her. Elena dropped her jaw playfully.

"Wow! Way to make your girlfriend feel special!" she said and turned back around. Gabe laughed and made his way to her.

"Come on, you know I didn't mean it like that. You're always beautiful" he said walking behind her and bending down to wrap his arms around her chest.

"Nope! You said it. Go away!" she replied playfully, struggling to get out of his embrace, but letting out a laugh as Gabe instead got even more onto her and tightened his grip filling her cheek with kisses, before finally loosening his grip and planting a kiss on her lips.

"But in all seriousness, are you alright?" he asked her, letting her go and leaning onto her desk, crossing his arms.

"I've just got a little cold, probably from yesterday's snow day" Elena explained, clearing her throat.

"Yeah, well, making a snow-angel dressed like _that_ wasn't your most brilliant idea" Gabe said pointing to her signature red dress.

"Still, it was fun" Elena said and immediately sneezed afterwards "Excuse me"

"Bless you" Gabe responded handing her another tissue "Elena, are you sure you're fine? We can postpone again if you're not feeling okay" Gabe said.

"Oh, heck no!" Elena replied "It's just a little cold, Gabe. I'm fine. Trust me, it takes more than a sore throat and a runny nose to keep me from seeing you"

"More like it takes more than that to keep you from doing anything" Gabe corrected "Do you at least want me to go get you something while the royal physician is still here?"

"Maybe some kind of syrup? My throat is killing me"

"Alright, I'll go get you that" Gabe said "What's your schedule?"

"I need to go give these papers to abuelo, then I need to go to the council meeting and then a couple of hours of my own studies. Don't worry. I got this covered and tonight Esteban won't be able to block me here" Elena said looking up at him with a smile, after clearing her sore throat again.

"Well, if he tries we just need to go get your abuela and job's done" Gabe added. The two chuckled, but it was then that Elena felt yet another sharp pain in her temple that slightly made her cringe, bringing her hand to massage her temple. Gabe immediately took notice of the gesture.

"You're not alright" he said.

"No, really, Gabe. I'm okay. I just need something to ease my throat and I really need to get this stuff done " Elena said with another sneeze in her tissue. Gabe sighed, knowing that until she got at least a 103˚F temperature, she was not going to even admit that she wasn't fine. The young concerned guard made his way out of her room and went to the physician to get what Elena asked and a few other things. When he returned, Elena looked awful. It took the time for him to go the other floor, wait for the doctor to get what he needed and return that Elena looked like she actually seeing purple flying whales. She looked pale, her eyes watery and slightly puffy, red nose and empty look. She felt like her head was going to explode, pounding hard on her temples and a fire down her throat.

"Elena" Gabe called softly putting the small bag and cold water bowl on her desk. The princess looked at him and gave him a small smile, but even if he hadn't understood it earlier, Gabe now had confirmation: Elena was sick.

"Hey" she greeted him, even her voice was slightly raspy as Elena immediately cleared it, standing up from her desk "Thank you for the syrup, I'll go give this to abuelo and be back for the-"

"Elena" Gabe called her name seriously, blocking her path with his body "You're not going anywhere like this and we're postponing" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Gabe, I'm fin- AKCHOO!" she sneezed into her tissue.

"No, you're not" he stated and wrapping his arms around her, he pressed his lips to her temple and her forehead, as if he even needed to do that to see if she had a temperature.

"I need to get these things done and there's no need to postpone" she complained weakly.

"Elena, you've got a fever. You're burning up" Gabe said, gently putting hand on her forehead "You can't go on like this, you need rest" he added caressing her cheek, gently. Elena huffed, but allowed herself to wrap her arms around Gabe's waist and melt into his embrace, placing her head on his chest finally admitting to herself that she was sick indeed.

"Alright… can you…?" she didn't even need to finish the sentence. Gabe planted a kiss on her head.

"I'll go give the paper to your grandfather and tell them that the meeting is postponed" he said. Elena smiled at him.

"But the meeting can't be postponed" Elena said "The deadline is this weekend" Gabe already had an idea and after an initial hesitation, he hazarded the suggestion.

"I can the meeting for you, if you want" he suggested. Elena looked at him unsure.

"Do you know what the meeting is about?" she asked.

"Yes, trading with King Hector's kingdom. Esteban wants to keep on trading, but you want to cut off all the unnecessary to have as little to do with him as possible. Naomi will probably be on your side, but it is your grandparents that you need to convince. Before you ask, yes, I read your full report and mostly I listen to you when you speak during council meetings" Gabe said with a small smirk. Elena smiled, proudly and getting out of his arms, she went to her desk and took a paper.

"Just for formalities" Elena explained as she wrote his authorization to speak in her place. Then she signed it and gave it to him "Try to get them to agree to maintain only those two things only his kingdom can supply us with, we can gain the losses in the other trades with-"

"Enchancia and Brazendale" Gabe finished for her with a smirk. Elena looked at him even more proudly.

"Gabe, you're an angel" she said gratefully. Gabe chuckled and walked her to her bed, taking the small bag he had come with and giving it to her.

"Alright… while I do this, you get to bed and take your syrup, I even brought you a thermometer and a wet cloth for your temperature" he instructed taking the small water bowl and putting it on her nightstand. Elena didn't complain and obliged, while Gabe went to work for her. She was already in bed with the ice-pack on her head to keep her temperature in check. The physician came into the room not that much later, telling her that the Lieutenant had sent him to check on her. As expected, even the doctor said that she had a fever and after giving her some medicines, suggested her to keep warm and rest.

Elena's sister and grandparents didn't make her wait for too long before coming to check up on her. The princess asked them how did the meeting go and was happy to hear that Gabe had managed to convince her grandparents making very valid points and handled Esteban professionally. Of course, Luisa didn't held back her comment about him, saying that during that meeting Gabe looked more like a prince wanting the best for his country than a soldier reporting his ruler's decisions. That comment made Elena both blush and feel proud of him. It was around dinner time that Gabe had showed up in her room again. He was clearly off duty, his uniform jacket gone and sword nowhere to be seen, showing his white V-neck shirt, with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He held a tray in his hands with a glass of water, some bread and something hot in a bowl. Elena was half asleep by now, even though, the only time she woke up had been when Isabel and her grandparents came to see her. She had fallen asleep almost immediately, not even realizing that Gabe had walked into her room and changed the now room temperature water with some cold one and dumping the wet cloth putting it back on her burning forehead, before leaving.

"Hey, there" he greeted softly.

"Hi" Elena replied, her eyelids heavy and half closed.

"Dinner is served" he said walking to her and carefully placing her tray on her nightstand.

"You didn't have to" Elena said taking the damp cloth off her forehead and sitting up, as Gabe lifted her pillows, so that she could get more comfortable.

"Like I said once before: I wanted to" Gabe replied giving her a kiss on her cheek. He took back the tray and set in on her lap "Hot chicken broth. Your abuela made it for you, I'm the volunteered delivery boy" Gabe said.

"Smells great, or rather... it usually does" Elena said, earning a chuckle from Gabe.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as Elena took the spoon on the tray and started eating her soup.

"A little better now that I've slept through most of the day, but... not so good still" she replied.

"Are you already in the ' _everything-hurts'_ phase?" Gabe asked. Elena swallowed hard on her soup.

"Ugh... I'm getting there" she commented, her voice hoarse and her throat clearly very irritated. She sounded like she had a potatoe stuck in her throat. Gabe didn't ask anything else, her just let her eat her soup in peace. It was the second time that he was bringing her dinner because she couldn't join her family for course he was sad to see her being so sick, but on one side, he liked it. Elena was an indipended young lady and Gabe liked it when she let him take care of her. He liked beign there for her when she needed him, even when it wasn't anything too serious. He liked her to know he was there and being the one who brought her comfort in these sort of situations.  
When she was done eating, Gabe took the tray and put it on the nightstand before helping her lay back down again.

"Feeling a bit better?" he asked caressing her hot forehead with his hand. Elena nodded.

"Your hands are cold" she said leaning into his touch, as he moved his hand onto her cheek. Gabe smiled tenderly.

"I'm not the one with cold hands, you're the one who's buring up" he said.

"Doesn't mean I don't like this..." Elena said. Gabe chuckeld and leaned down pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be right back" he said and took the tray to bring it back into the kitchen. Elena fought with all her might to say awake, but she ended up taking another nap. Her head killing her and feeling chills ran through her in contrast with how warm she actually hadn't been sick like this for so long that she had forgotten how awful it felt. At least the warm broth was helping a little with her painful throat. When Gabe returned, Elena didn't even hear him arrive. Gabe had taken a few things with him: a warm blanket and a pack of ice. He quietly tiptoed to Elena's nightstand and put the ice in the cool water bowl, but it was then that Elena woke up again.

"Sorry, I woke you" Gabe apologized.

"It's fine. I sleep when I get this sick, or rather, take a lot of naps thoughout the day" Elena said, though half closed eyelids, then a sneeze broke lose. Gabe immediately gave her another tissue so she could blow her nose for the thousand time that day. He watched and noticed how under the covers, Elena was curled up in a ball, he figured it was because she was cold. The young man went to a drawer and got her another warm blanket and put it on her. Elena clearly relaxed a little more, feeling instantly warmer.

"Thank you, Gabe" she said "But why do you know where my blankets are?" Elena couldn't help but ask, even a little playfully.

"I know the maids and they alwasy keep the blankets in that drawer, in every room" Gabe replied with a smirk. Elena smiled a little, before coughing.

"Ugh... I hate being sick" she complained.

"Look on the bright side. You get a couple of days off and I'll be right here taking care of you" Gabe said smiling. Elena smiled back, of course he would be there with her and for her. Then she noticed how Gabe had another blanket with him and didn't seem to have any intention of walking out of her room any time soon.

"Shouldn't you be heading home, or at the barracks?" Elena said.

"No, I'm not. Now, scoot over a little" Gabe said with a smirk. Elena obliged, but was surprised at his response.

"You're not going to spend the night here, are you? I don't want you to get sick too" Elena said

"I'll be fine, don't worry" Gabe said laying the blanket beside her "Besides, you need someone to stay here with you at least for tonight. In case your fever gets too high, you need someone to be here and call the doctor if its needed. It's been going too much up and too little down for the whole day, I want to keep it in check" he said taking off his boots and getting under his blanket and above the covers. If by any chance one of her family members entered the room and found him _in_ her bed rather than _on_ it, it was not going to look good in any way. He didn't need to explain her that. Elena didn't say anything as she watched him settle under his blanket, beside her. Gabe settle his head on one of her too many pillows, turned around and smiled at her. Elena's hand went up to his face, cupping his cheek. He didn't say a word as he felt her fingers gently tracing his jawline.

"I still think you worry, too much" Elena said "But thank you, Gabe. Thank you for being here" Gabe smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her hot forhead.

"Always" he said. Elena smiled back before turning to her side and putting out the candle on her nightlight.

"Goodnight, Gabe"

"Goodnight, Elena" and the princess fell asleep, feeling her Prince Charming place his arm around her and kissing her head. He was taking care of her and good care did he take. Elena was never going to know, but that night Gabe did wake up a couple of times, once to make sure she was fine, the other, feeling her stir in her sleep and quietly whine. As he had predicted, her temperature went up that night. Gabe quietly took the cloth, damped it in the cold water and gently rubbed it on her cheeks and neck getting the water to trickle a little on her to cool her off. Lastly, he dumped it again in the water and gently placed it on Elena's forehead. Then he waited until she seemed to relax a little and feel better.

The morning after, Elena woke up to Gabe sleeping beside her, with his arm protectively draped across her chest, and the damp cloth on her forhead. She felt better, still awful sick with cough and everything, but definitly better. After that night, the Crown Princess's recovery was swift and in a few days, Elena was up and running again with Gabe always by her side.

* * *

 **Hi peeps! I hope you liked this fanfic! I apologize for any un corrected mistakes, but it's late and I'm tired. Let me know what you thought about this story and I'll see you on the next fanfic! Thank you for reviewing a following!**

 **Until next time!**

 **The Princess of Stars**


End file.
